Mina in control
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Mina really wants to dom bakugo in bed, fully to her control and is going to rock his world in the process like it never has been before. MinaxBakugo, light bondage.


Bakugo let out an audible groan as he walked into his girlfriend's room that night.

Mina had gone and set up some fluffy handcuffs to her bed posts, and Bakugo knew they weren't for her.

"Are we really doing this again Mina?" He had a tired and slightly annoyed expression to his face.

Mina giggled and quickly shut her door , before rushing over and wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Yeah dude! Don't act so disappointed! You know you like it once we get going!"

"No I don't!" He barked back. "I hate being restrained and you know that!"

Mina rolled her eyes and trailed a finger down his chest and toward his waistline, undoing his pants with expert finesse before they fell to the ground. "Katsuuuu~" She purred into his ear, "you and I both know you love it when we fight for domination.~ Just let me take control from the beginning this time, kay?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and thought it over. Whenever they went to screwing it was like she said, a fight for the dominant position. Always changing positions and trying to one up the other. This wasn't the first time Mina had used those pink fluffy handcuffs either, there were a few times she had sneakily used them while in the middle of foreplay to keep him restrained so she could have total control over him.

He crossed his arms and huffed out,"Fine go ahead. Take charge and do whatever."

Mina jumped up a bit with joy and placed a few quick kisses on the boy's face,"Awesome! Now go lay down! Don't move a muscle once you're laying on the bed 'kay?"

"Fine whatever." He retorted with very obvious agitation. He plopped himself onto the bed and tossed his socks off before relaxing as he laid on his back. "If we're doing this you're taking my shirt and boxers off yourself, fucking got it?" He barked at his girlfriend.

Mina groaned and quickly grabbed the rim of her tee shirt, before pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. "Talk to me like that again and I'll make sure you don't finish Katsuki." She meant it, she had done it before. She knew when the boy was close to his climaxes, and knew how to work around it to make sure she finished first, and had withheld his cums from him as punishment a handful of times.

Bakugo then opened his mouth, before quickly shutting it. If he was going to go through with this he was going to make sure he got his nut off.

Mina then discarded her shorts, standing in just her bra and panties before Bakugo as she made her way over. She pounced onto him and positioned herself so that she was sitting on the boy's crotch, applying a warm pressure to his cock. "Just relax, okay?"

"..." Bakugo then huffed out a long breath of air and held his hands up for her to do as she pleased, "...okay, just get it started."

Mina then crossed her arms and pouted, "Nooooooo, not with that attitude."

"Come on Pinky! I'm fucking complying aren't I?!"

Mina then placed a firm finger on his lips, commanding him to hush. "Remember, I'm in control this time. Start to finish no fighting."

Bakugo glared at her momentarily, before he locked eyes with her. Her beautiful, majestic eyes, and his face eased up. "...Right. Just, do what you want I guess I won't bark like that again."

Mina smiled softly and tickled his chin lightly, making him tense up just a little, "That's a good boy~" The pink girl then leaned down, pressing her chest against his own very lightly as she hovered her face over his, keeping eye contact very firmly with him as she ran her left hand over his handsome face, and used her right hand to rub up and down his extremely large and muscular arm.

"You're so handsome Katsuki..." She cooed before placing a gentle kiss on his nose, and then his cheek to his lower jaw before planting an even softer but longer lasting kiss onto his lips. As she gently kissed her lover, she then slipped her tongue out, and licked the blonde's mouth, before forcing it through his lips and into his mouth as she played around with his own tongue, pressing against it and putting it into submission as he lightly moaned into her mouth.

As the two frenched, Mina gripped her hand onto his right arm a bit tighter before leading it up to the bed post, where the first pair of fluffy hand cuffs awaited. She quickly broke away from the kiss momentarily so she could see better, and swiftly cuffed the blonde's first hand. "Theeere's the first one~" She cooed to him before placing a gentle kiss on his neck, sucking it tenderly.

"Unnnnff." Bakugo bit his lower lip and fought his urges to grab mina and flip her over. He wanted to get to the fucking already by this point and his cock was already throbbing from the teasing.

As Mina continued sucking and kissing gently on his neck, she slowly and surely brought her arms up to Bakugo's left arm, and cuffed it same as she did for his right. With both his arms cuffed she sat up and smiled down at him with a seductive look before purring softly.

"Well, looks like you're aaaalll mine now Katsukii~" She cooed to him before grabbing the rim of her shirt and pulled it up and off, tossing it to the other side of the room. Bakugo winced up some when he realized she wasn't even wearing a bra this entire time and her ample breasts were now out on full display for him. It caught him off guard how fast they came out to say the least.

Mina then turned around, and stretched out as she laid on top of the blonde. Her mouth was resting just over his bulge, while her pussy was now resting over Bakugo's face.

Bakugo thought to himself, "Damn she didn't wear any panties today either? How much did she want this today?" Before Mina quickly grabbed onto his pants and began undoing them, freeing his large mast for her own enjoyment.

Mina giggled softly and leaned down some, positioning her mouth right over his tip before blowing lightly on it to tease him, smiling as it flinched up and seemed to get excited at her action. "Mmmmmmm, you really want to get on with it huh?"

Mina then moved up a little bit, her wet pussy moving down from Bakugo's mouth to his neck as she repositioned herself. She then began to secrete some very weak acid from her breasts. It's what she used to act as lube, only it made everything much more sensitive and was basically a natural aphrodisiac she could produce at will.

With her breasts all lubed up, she moved over a bit more and smothered his cock between her breasts before she began to titty fuck him at a smooth and easy rate to start off with.

Bakugo grunted softly and eased his head back as Mina went to work on his shaft with her giant lubed up breasts as he felt total euphoria from her sexual mastery she was pride of. Soft smack sounds began to emit from the fucking as she sped it up some, making the warm soft and heated sensation in his cock intensify, at this rate he was going to blow his load any second now, she was too good when she had free reign to do as she pleased.

Bakugo clenched his fists together, wanting to oh so badly free himself from these fluffy shackled and grab her, pin her down and fuck her as hard as he could, but he was a slave to her in this moment and could do nothing other than be on her godly receiving end.

"Haaah...aaah!" He gasped out before his cock twitched violently and spewed out a large load of his seed all over Mina's tits and bits of her face. The blonde continued to huff and breath heavy as he took in the utter satisfaction of how powerful of a nut he just blasted.

He then heard Mina giggle and his eyes shot wide open as she started to move around again and sat right onto his face, pussy at his lips.

"Okay Katsuuu...eat up! Then we'll get to the main event babe~ Hehe"

Without waiting Katsuki did as he was ordered and plunged his tongue as deep into Mina's coochie as he could, earning a sudden and pleased gasp from the pink girl. She was already soaking wet, her juice dripping out of her and onto his face, almost pouring out as he face fucked her pussy and didn't hold back on the aggressive factor of it. He was like a starving man who had been denied a meal for days and was just presented a limitless buffet of his dreams that was decorated in pink.

Mina bit down onto her lower lip and rolled her eyes back as Bakugo proceeded to be utter relentless in his oral treatment of her. "Mmmmm...fa-faster!" She ordered before pressing down harder onto his face, forcing his tongue to go in deeper in the process.

As Bakugo swirled his tongue around her, making sure to please every inch of her he could, Mina leaned down some, resting her arms on his abs as she gripped his cock in her right hand.

"Go-gottaaa...haaaah, make sure you're ready for what's next." She was able to weakly let out as she produced a big glob of her patented love lube from earlier. She began massaging his cock and in record time it was rock hard ready to go again. Mina smirked hungrily down at it and then swiftly sat back up after she rubbed her hands up and down his cock for a few more seconds.

"Alright, i've waited long enough, make sure I cum really hard okay Katsu~" Mina cooed to her lover as she positioned herself over his hardned and stiff cock.

Bakugo sat his head up and grinned devilishly at her back before growling out, "I'm gonna make you cum harder than-GWAAUUUGH! OOOooooh!" He was cut off by Mina dropping down and taking in as much of his cock as she could, her gasp of pleasure was drowned out by whatever sounds Bakugo had made.

Bakugo's head hit the mattress hard as he began panting, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt Mina's tight pussy fuck his cock with the combination of her lube, sending him into an ecstasy like state as Mina jumped up and down on his dick.

Mina cling to the sheets of the bed tightly, panting like Bakugo and feeling herself being so close to finishing.

"Kat...katsuki...oooooh, fuck!" She moaned out as her grip on the sheets tightened, her mouth agape as drool was slightly seeping out as she fucked him good and hard to her heart's content.

"Ashi...M-Mina! God...im gonna, im gonna-"

"MMmmm you better not! haaa...i-i'm not done yet! Okay? Do-don't cum yet katsuki!" Mina barked back at him as she then picked up her pace and began even gyrating her hips slightly to enhance the fucking.

After a dozen more pumps up and down Mina clung to the sheets tighter and threw herself back as a sensation of pleasure swept her body, finally reaching climax, "ooooooh, GOD! oooooh, aaah...haaaaah, shit...haaaaah" She had a dumb smile on her face and was trying to bask in the after glow, before Bakugo pumped up into her a few more times and then grit his teeth and let out a violent moan as he filled her up with his cum.

"GWWuuuuaaaaahhhoooo...fu-fuck..."

Mina panted some more and then slowly got up off his cock, her juices covering his entire pelvis practically. She crawled over next to him and dug her hand under the nearest pillow, revealing the key for the cuffs. She undid the fluffy pair of handcuffs holding each of his arms still and then collapsed on top of him, using his buff muscular frame as a pillow.

Bakugo wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight in the afterglow as he panted out a few more fucks and moans. Mina cuddled up closer to him and hummed in satisfaction before smugly asking, "Sooo, did ya like it? Gonna let me steer the wheel more often?"

Bakugo panted a bit longer and then looked away before mumbling, "Ye-yeah...you can dom more for sure if ya want..." he told her as a faint blush covered his face.

Mina giggled and placed a loving kiss onto his cheek before resting her head next to his as they shared a pillow, both falling asleep in the intense after glow.


End file.
